Forever
by ElectricNights
Summary: Follows the characters' lives after the ending of Friends.


**A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This is a collab fic between two people who both love Friends! The authors are MystifyingFog (Adrie) and writingisawayoflife (Amelia). Adrie will be writing odd-numbered chapters, and Amelia will be writing even-numbered chapters (unless otherwise noted). Please enjoy the story, and feel free to review!**

Ross and Rachel walked into their apartment. Chandler and Monica had just left to go to their new house, and everyone else went home. The couple's fingers were intertwined as Ross put the keys down on the coffee table. They sat down on the couch, and faced one another.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you got off that plane?" Ross asked.

"Yes, only about a million times," Rachel answered. She leaned over a bit to lay a gentle kiss on Ross's lips. She placed her head on Ross's shoulder, as he turned on the TV. He flipped the channel, and it changed to the Discovery Channel - Ross's favorite. Ross put his arm around Rachel's shoulders, and they watched television together.

***

Chandler and Monica finally arrived at the house with the twins. Chandler held the key in his hand, and slowly unlocked the door to their new life.

"Welcome to your new home, guys!" Monica announced quietly to the sleeping babies. They took them upstairs, put them in their cribs, and went back downstairs. They stood, facing each other, and Chandler put his hands on Monica's hips.

"I love you," Chandler said. "I can't believe this is our house."

"Me either. I love you too," Monica replied. They shared a short kiss, before wandering around their new house once again. When they reached the twins' room, they stood by their cribs, hypnotized by the beauty of their children.

"They're so beautiful," Monica whispered.

"I know," Chandler whispered back. He kissed her on the cheek, as they watched their new children sleep peacefully.

***

"So, when do you want to get started on Project: Baby Hannigan?" Phoebe asked her husband.

"Whenever you want to," Mike replied.

"How about... now?" Phoebe suggested. She climbed over him, and began to kiss him intensely. Her fingers got lost in his curly black hair, while Mike's hands rested on Phoebe's back. Phoebe was straddled over his lap, kissing him without a break. They quickly moved to the bedroom, and began to undress each other. Phoebe instinctively shut the bedroom door with her foot to begin a night of passion with her beloved husband.

***

Joey opened the door to his empty apartment. Technically, it wasn't empty, but no one else lived there now, and no one lived across the hall. Feeling lonely, he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and turned on Die Hard. He flopped down into his barcalounger, and watched his favorite movie. Even though he loved the movie, his friends weren't there to enjoy it with him.

A knock on the door caused him to get up. Behind it stood Ross and Rachel, coming over to keep him company.

"Hey, Joe," Rachel greeted.

"Hey guys!" Joey exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He motioned for them to come in, and they walked into the kitchen.

"We just thought you'd want some company, since Monica and Chandler aren't across the hall anymore," Rachel answered.

"Aww, thanks, you guys!" Joey said. "Where's Emma?"

"Still with my mom. I told her to keep her for a couple of days while I get settled into Ross's apartment," Rachel answered. Joey nodded. He offered them beers, and Ross took him up on the offer, while Rachel just had a glass of water.

"How are you doing, y'know, with Monica and Chandler gone?" Rachel questioned.

"Eh, I'm doing okay, I guess. I miss them a lot, though," Joey responded.

"I don't blame you," Rachel replied.

***

"Let's call Joey and see if he's okay," Monica proposed.

"Yeah, good idea," Chandler commented. Monica dialed Joey's number, and put the phone on speaker. Joey picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Hi, sweetie! It's Monica," Monica began. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Mon! I'm okay. You?" Joey was happy to hear from his friends, as Ross and Rachel had just left.

"We're doing great. The house is really nice."

"I know, I saw it. I'll have to visit you guys sometime soon," Joey suggested.

"You're always welcome here, Joe."

"Thanks you guys," Joey responded. Joey and Monica small-talked for half an hour. Monica and Chandler were going to have a housewarming party for family and a few friends over the weekend, and they invited Joey, who was excited to come. Especially since there would be food, and plenty of it.

***

"Isn't it weird? I could be pregnant right now, and we don't even know it!" Phoebe said excitedly to her husband.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "That's really weird. A little tiny baby growing in your stomach." Mike put his hand over her stomach, as if she was pregnant already. The couple smiled at each other, and shared a quick kiss before falling asleep for the night.

Chandler, Monica, and Joey were all asleep in their houses as well; but Ross and Rachel weren't quite yet asleep. They were in bed, though.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Ross asked.

"Not really," Rachel answered. "I just like living in the moment. Why, do you?"

"Sometimes. Don't you ever think about getting married, and having more kids eventually?"

"Yeah, eventually, I'm sure we will. I don't really want to rush into anything though."

"Me either. I like how things are now."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." Ross leaned over, and kissed Rachel before the two of them fell asleep as well. All of the friends were happy for the time being. Little did they know that the next couple of years would be some of the most eventful years of their lives.


End file.
